


Worst Things

by Noceu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fanart, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: Vergil can't keep his hands off Nero.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Worst Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).


End file.
